Typically, clarifying shampoos are employed to provide a high level of cleaning for hair, good lather and clean rinse feel. However, such shampoos are perceived to strip the natural moisturizers from the hair fibers, as they result in high wet hair friction that is translated into poor wet feel and high dry hair friction that is translated into poor, non-moisturized dry hair feel. The poor wet feel and high dry hair friction are particularly noticeable in the case of consumers that have chemically or physically damaged hair resulting from permanent or semi-permanent styling treatments, oxidative coloring treatments, thermal treatments, etc. To remedy the feeling of poor wet feel and high dry hair friction, consumers often turn to traditional conditioning shampoos which can provide good wet and dry hair feel. However, many of these products do not possess strong cleansing ability, they generate lower volume of lather during use, they do not provide clean rinse feel and they can allow more soils, sebum and other residues to remain on the hair after shampooing. In addition, the conditioning agents themselves can contribute to the feeling of residue that is added on the hair surface during the shampoo and/or conditioner process that they may accumulate in each cycle. This can result in hair weigh-down hair with low volume that is perceived as greasy, and that may also be perceived by the consumer as lanky, non-bouncy and difficult to style. Thus, there is a need for the development of shampoo compositions that provide strong cleansing ability and at the same time contribute to hair feeling clean, lightly conditioned, and untangled.
Described herein is a deep cleansing hair care composition that enables a thorough removal of soils such as sebum, conditioning, styling and other residues from hair surface in order to achieve clean hair feeling lightly conditioned and untangled.